Another Fate, Another Mission, Another Destiny
by BluAyu
Summary: Artemis Fowl and Holly Short have been known as RivalsFriends. Well what happens when they go on a mission alone to protect the LEP from an evil sorceress Raven? Their trip around the world might be something more! AH COMPLETE
1. Chapter One Mission and Streetfighter

** Another Fate, Another Mission, Another Destiny   
  
Dentri Tomiko  
**  
_Author Note: My first AF Fanfiction that's not a one shot!! Pairing: A/H   
  
Disclaimer:Artemis Fowl doesn't belong to me...and never will...  
  
BTW: my Artemis/Holly shrine where you can add your own fanfictions and fanarts is on my profile page! Heh check out Beloved Anime.Net too for all you anime fans! Well I've jabbered too much..Read and Review. ENJOY!  
  
_--  
  
**Chapter One**   
  
_As you know Artemis Fowl is a criminal mastermind. Someone not to be tampered with. He's only 14 years old and one of the richest of rich. Now he must face another chaos having to do with the fairies and their problems. And so our story begins…_

* * *

Artemis learned back in his chair, his dark blue eyes on the computer screen.   
  
"What are you up to now?" he muttered.   
  
He typed in quickly.   
  
_**Only on one condition will be on this one. I am frankly quite curious on why you depend on me and your captain to do all your missions for you…at least the most chaotic ones I've been through. Reply if you except to have more work on your shoulders.   
  
Artemis Fowl II  
**_  
He double clicked the mouse on send.   
  
Within five minutes a reply came.   
  
_**Holly is on vacation, if you don't mind to take a trip to Japan you might as well work with her. Yes we do except the condition… We'll try the best we can at least to pay you in gold..  
  
Foaly  
**_  
Artemis smirked.  
  
"Game set." He said.  
  
Holly sighed.   
  
Vacation time wonderful…and about time.  
  
She lay down on her hotel bed, closing her eyes.   
  
"Oh so sleepy, finally some rest without getting up so early." Holly murmured.   
  
There was a chuckle behind her.   
  
"Sorry Captain Short, but that's going be short ended," said his cold voice.  
  
Holly rolled over and opened her eyes to see Artemis Fowl standing over her.  
  
"Don't tell me the LEP sent you," she said yawning,   
  
Artemis nodded.   
  
"Tell them I'm on vacation. They've worked me enough for once I'm actually enjoying myself," replied Holly.   
  
"Commander Root told me to tell you extra vacation time if you do this," Artemis lied.   
  
Holly sat bolt up.   
  
"You've got to be kidding me….he NEVER does that!" she exclaimed.  
  
Artemis was going to have to convince Root to let Holly have more vacation time...at least two times a year...Christmas and summer…..  
  
Holly jumped out of bed, her eyes gleaming.   
  
"Alright Fowl, let's get going!" she exclaimed, obviousily happy for a make-up vacation.   
  
Artemis followed slowly behind her.   
  
"Okay so what's this one about?" asked Holly.   
  
"Raven, they said you'd be familiar with the name," replied Artemis.   
  
"Oh yes, the sorceress, an old friend of mine gone bad," Holly said.   
  
"You know the loony?" Artemis asked.   
  
"Yea…used to be part of the LEP she wants revenge on Root and me…I took her places in the LEP…while she got replaced. So she's came back to destroy the LEP," Holly replied, smirking.   
  
Artemis glanced at her, while the boarded the jet.   
  
They sat down in the last row, Holly closing her eyes.   
  
"How long will it be?" she asked.  
  
"About 17 hours at full," Artemis replied.   
  
"Do you mind if I sleep?" Holly asked, yawning.  
  
Artemis shook his head no.   
  
"You can I'll be fine," he said.  
  
Artemis blinked.   
  
Had he dosed off too?  
  
He must have.   
  
Just then he felt something move against his shoulder.   
  
Artemis blushed furiously as he found Holly lying on his shoulder, still fast asleep.  
  
The sun rose 15 minutes later, Artemis leaning back in his seat.   
  
Holly stirred, it took her awhile to wake up and noticed the position she was in.   
  
She quickly got off Artemis' shoulder.  
  
"Sorry!" she said, blushing.   
  
"I didn't want to wake you so I left you sleeping on me. Sleep well?" he teased.   
  
Holly didn't reply but looked out the window.   
  
The plane landed at night-time, Holly and Artemis had slept again, so they were wide awake when they got back into the U.K…   
  
Butler waited for them, leaning against the royal blue BMW.   
  
Juliet was there too.   
  
"Ah, Captain Short, off of vacation time. Master Artemis was the trip decent?" asked Butler.   
  
Artemis nodded.   
  
"No need to worry about it. Now if you don't mind I need to head to the manor to get a couple supplies," said Artemis getting in the passenger seat.   
  
"Who says you get the front seat?" asked Juliet.   
  
"Me." replied Artemis.   
  
Juliet rolled her eyes.   
  
"Oh don't worry Juliet I don't bite you know…let the brat have his way," said Holly, getting in the back seat Juliet following.   
  
Artemis glared back at Holly.   
  
"Another word from you, I seriously will kill you," he said.   
  
"Feh! As if, I'd knock you about before you'd be able to lay a finger on me!" exclaimed Holly.   
  
"Okay children, no fighting in the car," replied Butler in that serious…but teasing way.  
  
After that it got silent all the way to the manor.   
  
"I'll be in my room if you need me we'll leave in an hour," replied Artemis, heading up the spiral staircase.  
  
Holly rolled her eyes.   
  
"Hey, Butler and I are going to watch some movie…want to watch?" asked Juliet.   
  
"Alright, I guess," Holly replied.   
  
"The movie's called Streetfighter II. It's an animated movie, tons of kung-fu, known for its videogame, originally Streetfighter is from Japan…so it makes it even better," said Juliet.   
  
'This should get interesting.'  
  
Artemis rolled his eyes when he heard yelling down stairs.   
  
Obviousily watching some wrestling or anything to do with someone getting hurt.   
  
He went down stairs; a suitcase in one hand, another one for is laptop.   
  
They were in the lounge…  
  
"Oh holy crap! Get outta the way!" screamed Juliet.   
  
Butler laughed.   
  
"Vega's gonna kill her," he said.   
  
"Nope…Chun-Li's throwing the sofa at him!" replied Holly.   
  
"Oh man! That so had to hurt!" exclaimed Juliet.   
  
Artemis leaned against the door; they didn't even notice he was even there.   
  
He stared at Holly, her eyes were so happy, not as cautious as they were around him…he had never seen her like that before.   
  
"OH YES! Vega's out of the window! That's what he gets for trying to kill her in her own apartment!" exclaimed Holly.   
  
"I don't think he really died," said Butler.   
  
Artemis cleared his throat.   
  
"Oh sorry," said Juliet.  
  
"Quite okay," Artemis replied.   
  
"Alright, now what's your brilliant plan Fowl?" asked Holly.   
  
"Well I started it down simple," Artemis began, heading down into the front yard of the manor grounds.   
  
"Yeah and?" asked Holly.   
  
"Well for one, we're going to have to have back up….once we find this Raven person…and finding Raven is a problem," said Artemis.   
  
"She could be traveling all over the world for all we know," groaned Holly.  
  
"Yeah…where would she most likely be…I mean you knew her," said Artemis.   
  
"Let me think…she once mentioned America….somewhere in Hawaii I think," she said.   
  
"Alright, next stop Hawaii," said Artemis.   
  
"Shall we go with you Master Fowl?" asked Butler.   
  
"No, stay, I should be fine. I mean Holly packs one hell of a right punch," said Artemis.   
  
Holly growled.  
  
"Hey it's a compliment!!" exclaimed Artemis.   
  
"Mud-boy you better be running to Hawaii before I literally KILL you," Holly screamed.   
  
Artemis jumped into the front seat of the BMW…Holly getting in the passenger seat.  
  
"Do you even know how to drive this thing?" asked Holly.   
  
"Who said I was driving. I can just tell this thing where to go within a data log, and it takes us there. This is top of the class, a pretty expensive model just as well," replied Artemis smirking.  
  
"Obviousily," replied Holly.   
  
The car's engine started up.   
  
"Plus I can get away with driving, I look old enough," said Artemis.   
  
"You never act like you are," muttered Holly.   
  
"Hey I'm a hacker and you're fairy…make 'em loose their memory if they don't believe me," said Artemis.  
  
Holly rolled their eyes as they pulled out of the drive-way.   
  
This was going to be a long mission…  
  
_(A/N: Heheh…Streetfighter ne? Anyone seen it yet? It doesn't belong to me…heh…a little bit of romance in there. Well see ya next chappie!! r/r!)_


	2. Chapter Two Insaity In Hawaii

Chapter Two  
  
The plane trip to Hawaii wasn't too bad…even though Artemis wouldn't shut-up for a minute.   
  
They got off, the wind blowing.  
  
"Okay, now what's you're plan oh-master-of-knowing-where-people-are?" asked Artemis.   
  
"We're here…and now we go to a little acquaintance of mine," said Holly.   
  
They walked to a shack…near the beach.   
  
"I do warn you Artemis, right now, she's boy crazy…that's why she's in Hawaii," said Holly.  
  
Artemis nodded.   
  
Holly knocked on the door.   
  
"Come in dearest!" said a sick honey sweet voice.   
  
"Remember I warned you," muttered Holly.   
  
"Koki you here?" asked Holly.   
  
Beaded curtains opened, and a girl with tan skin and blonde hair came out.   
  
"Holly!! My lord it's been centuries since you came here! And who's the boy?" asked Koki.   
  
"My…"  
  
Holly knew Artemis was going to protest but it was to save him from being seduced.   
  
"My boyfriend, Artemis Fowl," replied Holly.   
  
Artemis was about to say something, until Holly covered her hand over his mouth, giving him a look that said shut-up.   
  
"Ooh you're so lucky. This one's really cute!" exclaimed Koki.   
  
Artemis' eyes went wide.   
  
"We need to ask a couple questions. LEP business," said Holly.   
  
"I don't know why you took such a job. Being a waitress is so much more fun over here! But then you've always has weird tastes…well not with this one you haven't but you know," Koki said, glancing at Artemis.   
  
"Okay, do you know where Raven is?" asked Holly.   
  
Koki pondered for sometime.   
  
"Raven, Raven……she kept in contact with me one last time saying she was going to…Egypt for some studying…yeah that was….a couple months ago, appeared out of nowhere," she replied.   
  
"Victoria's back in Egypt isn't she?" asked Holly.   
  
Koki nodded.   
  
"Yeah, of course she is. Loves it out there, call her to check about preparations from going out there though," she said.   
  
"Artemis may I borrow your cell phone?" asked Holly.   
  
Artemis tossed the cell phone too her.   
  
Holly went outside dialing up the number to another friend.  
  
"I really don't believe you're Holly's boyfriend…who are you really?" asked Koki, lying down on Artemis' lap…making him literally freak out.   
  
'Holly hurry get back in here.' He thought.  
  
"Who are you really?" whispered Koki, her lips centimeters away from Artemis'.   
  
Holly came in at that moment….her eyes wide.   
  
"Get off of him Koki," she said.   
  
Artemis closed his eyes, he was scared…who wouldn't be?  
  
"He isn't yours," said Koki.  
  
"Give. Artemis. Back," said Holly again.   
  
Koki shook her head about to kiss Artemis.   
  
Holly just then threw Koki across the floor, grabbing Artemis leading him outside.  
  
Artemis was shivering from fright.   
  
"Some friend you have," he said.   
  
Holly shook her head.   
  
"We can't get a flight until tomorrow," she said.   
  
"So where do we stay?" asked Artemis.   
  
"I'm friend with a couple people. Justin, he'll let us stay," said Holly.   
  
"A boyfriend eh?" Artemis teased.   
  
"Heck no, a cousin of mine," said Holly.   
  
"I didn't know you had family," shot Artemis.   
  
"I do, all over the world. Tons of them. We're just not…..a close family. Justin and his sister Alexia are some of the closest I've had along with a couple others. Kay-Lin who travels to Korea and China. Vanessa in France…Heather in Texas…and then Keiko and Ryoma in Japan," said Holly.   
  
Artemis smiled.   
  
"So many who are close," he said.   
  
"The old ones are the ones who don't keep close. The younger ones such as myself know that we have no family anywhere else. Justin's is right here. Heh, and by the way Koki was his girlfriend, friends with Raven…that's how I met Raven," said Holly.   
  
Justin came to the door without Holly even knocking.  
  
"Holly! Oh my god! It's been 3 years," he exclaimed.   
  
Alexia came out.   
  
She was smaller, about in human looks….13 or 14.   
  
"I've had abit of problems. Raven and Fowl over the past 3 or 4 years," said Holly.   
  
Justin chuckled.   
  
"Raven went to Egypt," he said.   
  
"So we heard…LEP business…Fowl and I have to hunt down the little sorceress," said Holly annoyed.   
  
"Artemis Fowl eh? Heard he kidnapped you," Justin said, glancing at Artemis.   
  
"He's my friend now. We've learned to respect our differences," said Holly.   
  
Artemis nodded.   
  
"Pleasure to meet some of Holly's family," he said.   
  
"Justin Short," Justin replied, holding out his hand.   
  
Artemis took it.   
  
Holly rolled her eyes.   
  
"We have to stay over here Justin, if you don't mind. Koki about seduced Artemis so we had to make a quick get away," she said dully.   
  
Justin nodded. "No problem Holly, you're welcome here anytime. Poor Artemis, the girl never knows when to give up," said Justin.   
  
The house was small, more like a hotel…or a beach-house…  
  
"You and Holly are going to have to share the living room if you don't mind," said Justin.   
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm so not like Koki…Artemis so knows I don't kiss up to anyone unless I want to knock their face out…not to flirt," said Holly.   
  
Alexia laughed.   
  
"You haven't talked much," Holly muttered.   
  
Alexia nodded.   
  
"Sorry, when new people are here unexpectedly it sorta gets my social mood out of order," she said, heading to her room.   
  
Holly laid on the couch.   
  
Justin went into his room saying, "You two behave…"  
  
Holly had the urge to throw a pillow at her cousin for saying crap like that.   
  
Holly was NOT inlove with Artemis Fowl.   
  
No way and never!  
  
"Where do I sleep?" asked Artemis.   
  
One couch was what Holly noticed.   
  
She sat up moving to one side of the couch.   
  
"Don't get any ideas," she warned at Artemis sat down on the other side of the couch.   
  
Holly had quickly fallen asleep leaving Artemis awake pondering on why the heck Artemis was referred as Holly's girlfriend at Koki's house.   
  
It had been nagging him all this time; she seemed really protective over him anyways.   
  
But was it the fact that Holly might like him?  
  
Artemis glanced over at Holly, her sleeping form looking innocent as ever.   
  
He knew nothing in the night could harm Holly, but being that defenseless in her sleep, it seemed like it was Artemis' turn to protect her.   
  
It was a weird thought and he wanted to slap himself for thinking that, but maybe he was slowly gaining to care for people.   
  
Artemis had fallen asleep over the thought.   
  
No need to let it bug him.  
  
He was acting childish enough.  
  
(A/N: The second chapter! What do you think?) 


	3. Chapter 3Raven's Warning Escape to Egypt

Chapter Three  
  
(A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews!! You're such a support!!)  
  
Holly woke up the sun shining in her face.   
  
Artemis soon opened his eyes just as well.  
  
"Morning," he said.  
  
Holly grinned.   
  
"Hey check what time it is," she said, yawning.   
  
"8:00," replied Artemis.   
  
"Holy crap! We gotta go! JUSTIN! ALEXIA!" exclaimed Holly, quickly grabbing her backpack with her gun…ect.  
  
"Yeah Holly?" asked Justin.   
  
"We gotta leave now. Mind to give us a ride to the airport?" asked Holly.   
  
"Anything for family," he said.   
  
Artemis smirked.   
  
"Well let's go," he said.  
  
"Thank you Justin, I should be coming back over soon," said Holly.  
  
"As I said, anything for family," Justin replied.  
  
"We better get going," said Artemis.   
  
"Yeah, see ya!" exclaimed Holly.  
  
Artemis and she ran off to the plane to Egypt.  
  
"So, what if she's not in Egypt?" asked Artemis.   
  
Holly shrugged.   
  
"Well she might know that we're after her, but if she's somewhere else she'll soon have nowhere to go, don't worry about it," she replied.   
  
Artemis checked his cell phone for any lost calls.   
  
There was one from Juliet..  
  
"Hey Artemis. Dom and I were looking on the data-base this morning and found out that Raven Ceres is currently known dead, obviously to hide up the fact. She's a threat to the human world just as well as the elfin world. She's murdered our father we figured out. Lived as long as Rionia Fowl, both of them was friends, practically partners in crime," said Juliet's voicemail.  
  
"But we wanted to tell you that were looking up on her anyway we can. If you need us call you. We're One-Hundred Percent behind you!" it continued.  
  
Artemis replayed the mail for Holly.   
  
"So you ancestors had something to do with Raven. Perfect…then we'll have a wonderful family reunion," said Holly.   
  
"How's she human?" asked Artemis.   
  
"Sorceress' are human…just a little bit different…magical powers….can disguise their selves as black cats…rides on broomsticks…..and all that jazz," replied Holly.  
  
"So, we're dealing with a major problem here…she could be anywhere as anyone," Artemis pointed out.  
  
"You gotta point, but fairies are deaf, dumb, or blind…we know what's going on around us," said Holly.   
  
And that's where Captain Holly Short was wrong. Because Raven was right under their noses…..as a black cat…  
  
The plane landed smoothly on the ground, the cat getting out of the plane, following Artemis and Holly.   
  
Both were laughing at some idiotic joke.   
  
Course to them, everything was funny. Humans and elves, they never mixed together.  
  
Raven cloaked herself, it was time to go somewhere else now.  
  
In her black tote bag was a spell book, a broom, a couple potions in flasks and just a harmless laptop.   
  
She quietly snuck pasts a flock of people and went behind a couple buildings and sped off into the night.  
  
Egypt was far behind her…let Victoria leer them here….Victoria was no friend of Raven's, she was more of traitor than anything else on earth, Victoria was nothing too loyal to Holly…  
  
Koki was a different story…she could get anyone to spill out information…Koki wasn't exactly naïve either like she acted to be. Koki was a full force weapon when she needed to be. Course Holly and her little goody-two shoes gang of course parted ways from the most powerful.   
  
Raven landed, she was staying in the U.K for tonight…time to give the Butler's a little visit at the Fowl manor.   
  
Juliet was watching TV at the time when there was a bloody scream in the living room.   
  
Juliet quickly grabbed both a kendo sword and hand-gun of the cabinet, and quickly ran up stairs, to find Domovi Butler on the floor bloody.  
  
"The place has changed since I cooperated with dear Rionia Fowl," said a cruel voice.   
  
That voice was pure evil, pure hate…it was smooth and silky at the same time.   
  
Juliet turned around to find a brown haired woman leaning against the dark shadows of the walls, her deep emerald eyes glowed in the dark…lime green.   
  
"You must be the infamous Princess Jade….or how I should say Juliet Butler?" asked the woman.  
  
"Who in the name of seven oblivions are you?!" Screamed Juliet, whipping out her Kendo Sword.   
  
"The one you've been looking for. Tell Master Fowl that his little girlfriend Holly better watch out….not to mention himself…tell him the next place I'll be is somewhere to die for," said the woman.   
  
"RAVEN! You evil sick cow," screamed Juliet, rushing towards the sorceress hitting Raven with the Kendo Sword.  
  
Only to hit into a China Cabinet full of glass.  
  
"Send them my regards," said Raven, breaking every single piece of glass out of the windows, the glass swirled around within the gusts of wind, and Raven was gone.   
  
Juliet was bloody but was alive, as for Butler, his chances were slim; he had to get to a hospital right away.  
  
Holly entered inside the little house of Victoria's…  
  
"Victoria?" asked Holly.   
  
Artemis followed in enjoying the shade.   
  
He remembered Cairo, Egypt.   
  
It was when he was first looking for the fairies and their gold…starting first with the book, course Cairo's so-called-owner-of-the-book was completely a fake.  
  
Victoria was looking as though she was meditating.   
  
"Victoria?" asked Holly.   
  
Victoria shot up to see her friend.  
  
"Holly! Long time no see my friend. Now about Raven, she sent me a message yesterday, leaving for Hong-Kong," she said.   
  
Holly rolled her eyes.   
  
"Did she actually stop by?" she asked.   
  
"No…Koki told me to tell you," replied Victoria.  
  
"Wonderful," muttered Artemis.   
  
"You must be Artemis. Holly's mentioned you a couple times in her letters. You don't seem as bad as she says…a harmless little teenager a monster Holly? C'mon please!" exclaimed Victoria.   
  
"Wouldn't believe the chaos he caused for the LEP," said Holly.   
  
"Well, I guess I'd have to be there to see it," said Victoria.   
  
Holly looked annoyed.  
  
"I'll make the-"began Victoria.   
  
A cell phone rang.   
  
Once again it was Juliet.   
  
"Hello?" was Artemis' reply.   
  
"We've got problems," said Juliet.  
  
"What problems?" shot Artemis.   
  
"Raven stopped by. The whole house is a wreck; thankfully your cameras were on in the room. So if you have your laptop I can send you a recording file. Not to mention there's bad news," said Juliet.   
  
"What bad news?" asked Artemis, his blue eyes going wide.   
  
"Raven attacked Dom; he's at the hospital right now. They say his breathing rate is pretty bad…he might not live to see another day," whispered Juliet.   
  
Artemis closed his eyes to just keep himself from crying, he took a slow swallow before replying.   
  
"Should I come back?" asked Artemis.  
  
"No…I'm sending you a file of Raven...and the attack. Dom was getting old anyway…it might be best for him if he's somewhere else now…just to finally rest. But yes I hope he lives. He's my brother and it's going to be quite lonely without him…I expect this is hard for you too," said Juliet.   
  
Artemis took another swallow.   
  
"Send me the file. I need to talk to Holly," he said, hanging up.   
  
Holly could tell he was about to be in tears.  
  
"W-what happened," she asked softly.   
  
Artemis didn't reply but took out his laptop a video recording coming onto a Media Player.   
  
The doors to the Fowl manor were shot open and Butler was knocked out a boomerang-like knife hit him in the back making Butler scream in pain.  
  
A cloaked figure hid within a shadow and Juliet came racing into the manor entrance.  
  
A…cool…silky....but evil cold and heartless voice answered.  
  
"The place has changed since I cooperated with dear Rionia Fowl."  
  
Holly's haze eyes darkened…almost like a manslayer's when ready to kill.  
  
"You must be the infamous Princess Jade….or how I should say Juliet Butler?" asked the woman.  
  
"Who in the name of seven oblivions are you?!" Screamed Juliet, whipping out her Kendo Sword.   
  
"The one you've been looking for. Tell Master Fowl that his little girlfriend Holly better watch out….not to mention himself…tell him the next place I'll be is somewhere to die for," said the woman.   
  
Holly's eyes were ready to kill.   
  
"RAVEN! You evil sick cow," screamed Juliet, rushing towards the sorceress hitting Raven with the Kendo Sword.  
  
Only to hit into a China Cabinet full of glass.  
  
"Stupid girl…hitting into Raven like that….she's not your ordinary person!" snarled Holly.  
  
"Send them my regards," said Raven, breaking every single piece of glass out of the windows, the glass swirled around within the gusts of wind, and Raven was gone.   
  
Artemis glanced at Holly as the computer shut down.   
  
Victoria's eyes were just as dark.   
  
"Well we know where Raven will be," said Holly.   
  
Victoria nodded.   
  
"I think it's best if you keep your distance from the Fowl Manor…stay here tonight. No need for wandering, there's only one guestroom so I hope you don't mind if you two share," Victoria.  
  
She walked off into another room.   
  
"I'm sorry about Butler," replied Holly softly, she was back to her old self again.   
  
Artemis nodded.   
  
"We'll get Raven for this, she won't go unharmed, I promise you that Artemis," said Holly.  
  
Just then Artemis….hugged her.   
  
He hugged Holly, sliding his arms around her waist.   
  
Maybe because she needed to get her mind off of Raven, and maybe because he needed a shoulder to cry on.   
  
Holly's arms went around his neck….and she cried.  
  
This Raven business was stressing her out.  
  
"It's okay," he said, leading her to the other room to the house.   
  
She has quickly fallen asleep on Artemis, she has cried on him, and he was still hugging her trying to comfort her.   
  
Artemis gently laid her down on the bed, finding him sleeping on the other side.   
  
Not that he had noticed when they had fallen asleep but Holly's and Artemis' were holding hands. Artemis' hand easily covering Holly's.   
  
Some mission this was going to be…it was too stressful as it was…was it that…..Artemis was starting to find himself a best friend?  
  
(A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews!!! No Justin was an elf…so was Alexia…they're just...under a spell to where there sorta like humans…and look like them. They don't really have any job except to secretly notice the humans for the American LEP…heh...well hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long!!!!!!!!) 


	4. Chapter Four Rurouni

Chapter Four  
  
Holly woke up pouncing on Artemis who was squirming out of her reach.   
  
"Time to get up," Holly said, grinning.   
  
"You don't have to jump on me to wake me up," murmured Artemis.   
  
"Then open those eyes of yours," said Holly.  
  
Artemis did yawning.   
  
Holly crawled off of Artemis sitting up on the edge of the bed.   
  
"Still worried about last night?" asked Holly.   
  
Artemis nodded also sitting up.  
  
"When do we leave?" he asked.   
  
"Later tonight," replied Holly.   
  
Artemis took out his laptop typing on it.  
  
Holly just sitting, pondering.  
  
Day…gosh I don't know. I'll let you decide by the entries….I'm too lazy to look or care at the moment. Holly and I are relaxing at the moment for the first time. We're still stressed out about this and the fact that Raven has harmed Butler and Juliet…not to mention other people. Thank god that father and mother are in Jamaica for the summer. I don't have to deal with school either. Not that I'd actually ever have to deal with It anyway. Holly seems just as depressed. I mean she seems happy this morning…but in her eyes at the moment…it's a dark look, but depressed and pondering look. Not to mention she still looks tired in the eyes. No matter how much sleep she's gotten she's still tired. I'm going to have quite a long speech with Commander Root. Holly's getting vacation after this, a well deserved on. Well next stop Hong-Kong.  
  
Holly glanced up.  
  
"What are you typing?" she asked.   
  
"Oh nothing…my daily rambling," replied Artemis.   
  
"I see," muttered Holly.  
  
Artemis closed the laptop.  
  
"You know Victoria's not making breakfast," pointed out Holly.   
  
"Right and?" asked Artemis.  
  
Holly opened the window to the guestroom.  
  
"Let's go out to eat…your treat?" asked Holly.  
  
Artemis' eyes went wide.   
  
"Victoria said to-"he began.   
  
"Who said we could break the rules just a little bit?" said Holly, hopping out the window.   
  
Artemis rolled his eyes and followed.  
  
"Do you know even where a decent restaurant is?" asked Artemis.   
  
Holly admittedly shook her head.   
  
Artemis smirked.  
  
They looked around for awhile.  
  
"They should notice you're a fairy shouldn't they?" asked Artemis.   
  
Holly shook her head.  
  
"Remember Justin?" she asked.   
  
Artemis nodded slowly.   
  
He felt really stupid…he was asking more than answering. Ever since this adventure he had been doing that.   
  
"Well spells work on fairies too, so to the mud-people I'm pure human, except for the people who know about the People, which is only you at the moment," said Holly.  
  
Artemis gave himself a mental note to do more research on magic and spells while they were possibly on this adventure or when he got back to the Fowl Manor.   
  
Eventually Holly and Artemis found somewhere to eat and were climbing back through the window of Victoria's house.   
  
Victoria was sitting on guest bed, looking slightly mad.   
  
"Where have you two been?" she asked quietly.   
  
"Um....we…went out to eat," replied Holly slowly.  
  
"I told you NOT to wander," pointed out Victoria.   
  
"And like you were gonna feed us anything," snapped Holly.   
  
Artemis stood there watching the two girls argue and until Holly pointed that out, Victoria looked like one of those Japanese Animation characters…but the name of anime…the only thing missing was the sweat drop…eyes as tiny…like, "Oh….silly me…I knew that…okay maybe I didn't."  
  
"You….have a point," said Victoria.   
  
"Check mate," muttered Artemis.  
  
"But you should've taken me along!" snapped up Victoria trying to redeem herself.   
  
Holly shook her head.   
  
"As if…you'd make Artemis buy everything on the menu selfish," snapped Holly.   
  
"Alright ladies enough," said Artemis, chuckling.   
  
This was too amusing.   
  
"So when are you and Artemis leaving for Hong-Kong?" asked Victoria.  
  
"Tonight…around six…," said Holly.   
  
"Maybe you'll meet Kay-Lin…but last I heard from her she was Vietnam," said Victoria.   
  
Holly nodded.   
  
"Yea…defiantly a rurouni," said Holly.  
  
"Too many Japanese terms," sighed Victoria.   
  
"It's good to know a couple languages. Japanese is one of my better languages. I can translate Japanese into English quite quickly just as well. And for your information rurouni means wanderer," said Holly.   
  
"Gah…reminds me of Juliet and her Rurouni Kenshin obsession," muttered Artemis.  
  
"She watches anime? Heh, her and I are gonna get along just fine. Streetfighter was alright but King of Fighters and Dark Stalkers are bloodier…not to mention Samurai Shodown," said Holly.   
  
"Okay enough from you and your cartoon world," said Victoria.   
  
Holly rolled her hazel eyes pouting.   
  
Artemis shook his head laughing.   
  
"I didn't know Holly has such obsessions," he said.   
  
"Well don't judge people before you get to know them. Blame Kay-Lin, Ryoma, and Keiko, they got me into the stuff," said Holly.   
  
Artemis and Holly raced down the halls of the airport.   
  
"Thanks again Victoria," said Holly quickly.   
  
"Don't mention it!" Victoria called after them.   
  
Holly waved dragging Artemis down the halls with her.   
  
Victoria smiled.   
  
"See you again my friend," she whispered walking off.   
  
Holly sighed as she got on the plane.   
  
"So…after this is over Fowl….what are you going to do?" asked Artemis.  
  
Artemis shrugged.  
  
"I really don't know Holly, check on Butler and make sure he's okay. I'll have to back to school in the fall…I dread that….not to mention the school dances…ugh….girls all flirt and stuff. Quite annoying in my opinion," said Artemis.   
  
Holly laughed.   
  
"You'll never be interested in females will you?" she asked.   
  
"No, I don't really think so. I definitely know that I wouldn't be their…so called, 'type' of guy," said Artemis.   
  
"Shame," said Holly.  
  
"What do you mean shame Short?" asked Artemis.   
  
"Well that's a first in a long time you've called me by my last name. What I mean is that it's shame…because so many human girls are interested in you I bet…and you are definitely one of those good looking ones….and I guess you just push them away," replied Holly, blushing.   
  
Artemis was just as red in the face.   
  
"Hearing that from you…..is sort of stunning," he said.   
  
"I'm trying to be nice, don't get me in a bad mood Fowl," warned Holly.   
  
"Don't worry I won't. Not to mention you're……well….cute yourself," said Artemis.  
  
Holly laughed and shook her head blushing furiously.  
  
"I have no idea WHAT you classify as cute Fowl….but I really don't think I am," she said.  
  
"Hey you are, I'm being completely honest. To not be human you're pretty in that dangerous sort of way," said Artemis starting to laugh as well.   
  
Holly rolled her eyes and slapped Artemis' shoulder lightly.   
  
"You're crazy Fowl….truly insane," Holly said.   
  
Artemis nodded.   
  
"I know I am…and that's what's making me know about you and the fairies…not to mention even being with you. I….I haven't laughed in so long," he said.  
  
Holly grinned.   
  
"Then you need to stop being so serious. All I know is this adventure…is a crazy one," she said.  
  
Artemis nodded.   
  
They both sat on the plane…awaiting craziness in Hong-Kong.   
  
(A/N: Heh….what do you think. I'm up at 10:55 PM doing this in my room in the dark too and in my honest opinion it's turning out brilliant. I'm seriously thinking about turning this into a lemon…what do you think?? Well look for chapter 5….) 


	5. Chapter Five Possessed in HongKong

Chapter Five  
  
The plane landed Artemis lightly shaking Holly to wake up; both of them had fallen asleep…  
  
Holly stirred murmuring something about….a ring….  
  
Artemis shook his head about the thought…..of what he was thinking….  
  
"Yea Artemis dear?" she whispered.   
  
"The plane has landed," Artemis replied, looking slightly frightened.  
  
It took Holly a moment to figure out where she was.  
  
"Oh sorry, a weird dream," said Holly, blushing.   
  
The got off the plane walking through the streets of Hong-Kong in morning.   
  
The smell of Ramen and Chou-Mien ((a/n: sp on that)) filled the air along with foreign Chinese language and the fact of a gulf of sea surrounded around them.   
  
Artemis had an idea of what they were saying....he had been studying Asian Languages thanks to Butler and Juliet.   
  
"Ai, ai! Watch where you going!" exclaimed a voice as a boy ran past woman, who hit into Holly.   
  
"Sorry girl…pick pocket…never learn…I sorry," said the woman bowing.   
  
"Quite alright miss, since you speak English could you tell us if Hiten Bae Kou is near?" asked Holly.   
  
"Ah…Martial Art School, not far from here, go north . . . little way…until you get to mountain up there. ...you find stair and welcome sign….you find Hiten Bae Kou," replied the woman, bowing again.  
  
"Million thanks," said Holly, grabbing Artemis by the hand.   
  
"What's so big about a Martial Arts School?" asked Artemis.  
  
"You'll see," replied Holly.  
  
"I really don't get you…..so many people from so many different countries you know," said Artemis.   
  
"If you're part of the LEPrecon then you know people, almost everyone," said Holly.  
  
Artemis smirked.  
  
He'd make note on that.  
  
"Here are the stairs," muttered Holly.   
  
Artemis groaned.  
  
"So many," he said.   
  
"Oh don't have a bloody cow Fowl, its a couple stairs for cripes sake. We're meeting my friend Tae-Ming," replied Holly.  
  
"Let me guess another female?" asked Artemis, as they both ran up the stairs.  
  
"Actually no," replied Holly.   
  
Finally, no more women to be cautious over…not that Holly wasn't going to be there but at least he wouldn't be seduced unless this Tae-Ming person was gay or had a sister.   
  
"By the way I've been meaning to ask you. At Koki's why did you recall me as well….your…-"began Artemis.   
  
"What? You WANTED to make love to her?" asked Holly.  
  
Artemis shook his head no.   
  
"No way in seven hells Short, I was just curious," he replied.   
  
"I was saving you…not to mention she would've jumped on you while I was around. She about got you know," said Holly.  
  
"That's what really scared me," pointed out Artemis.  
  
Finally after 20 minutes of running up the stairs they were at the training hall.  
  
Holly bursts into the training hall Artemis behind her.   
  
"Tae! You home?!' asked Holly.   
  
A boy with black hair and brown eyes scurried over to them, he bowed and so did Holly.   
  
"Miss Short, greetings," he said.   
  
"The same to you Master Tae," said Holly.   
  
'Master?' thought Artemis hoping this wasn't a mind-game.   
  
"This is my friend Artemis Fowl, Artemis this is my Master in Martial Arts Tae-Ming," said Holly.  
  
"So that's what the Master thing was about," said Artemis.  
  
"You….were so not thinking that way Fowl!!" said Holly, bashing him on the head.   
  
"Actually I was," Artemis muttered, rubbing the back on his head.  
  
Holly rolled her eyes.   
  
"Holly's been learning Martial Arts since she was a little girl…quite a charmer she is. Not to mention one heck of a punch," said Tae.   
  
Artemis laughed.   
  
"I've had experience with that," he said.   
  
Holly made a face.   
  
"Definitely a vicious monster," said Tae.   
  
Holly lunged forward bringing Tae and Artemis to the ground, holding them by their necks, only to find herself pinned down by both Tae and Artemis.  
  
"Nice try, but I'm your teacher not the student," said Tae.  
  
Holly rolled her eyes.   
  
"Now if you don't mind, I rather be sitting up than down," she said.  
  
Artemis immediately released her…but Tae didn't.   
  
"Tell me something Holly, are you still innocent??" asked Tae.   
  
"What the frig has gotten into you?" she asked.  
  
"Three words. I'm not Tae," said Tae.   
  
"Then who are you then?" asked Artemis.   
  
"A little sample of the person your looking for and my power. Poor Tae-Ming is under my control….and has been for the past month," said Tae.   
  
"Raven you evil sick cow," screamed Holly, who was placed under the possessed Tae.   
  
"Prepare to…well…have an heir," said Tae/Raven.   
  
"NO!" screamed Holly, who was desperately trying to get out of Tae's grasp.   
  
'Oh crap, what do I do?' thought Artemis panicking.   
  
'Only one thing you can do…fight.' Said a voice in his head.   
  
Artemis closed his eyes.   
  
This was going to get messy.   
  
Artemis ran into Tae, departing him from Holly.  
  
Holly scrambled upward…..watching the two boys wrestle on the ground.   
  
She needed a spell and fast.   
  
"Pin him down Artemis!" called out Holly.   
  
Artemis did so, struggling to keep Tae on the floor.   
  
Then he was knocked out by a silver jet over something.   
  
Artemis got off of his opponent.  
  
"What in the bloody hell was that stuff?" he asked.   
  
"Stunning spell," replied Holly.  
  
"Okay…officially I didn't know that fairies could do magic like that," said Artemis.  
  
"Technically we can…but it's sorta…against the law….definitely gonna get my ass kicked for such a stunt," muttered Holly.   
  
Artemis laughed.  
  
"Let's get outta here before he wakes up," said Holly.   
  
"So…..where next?" asked Artemis as they walked down the steps.   
  
Holly shrugged.   
  
"God knows where Raven is now. Obviously plotting to make our lives miserable," said Holly.   
  
Just then Artemis's cell phone rang.   
  
"Hello?" he asked.   
  
"Let me speak to Holly," said a whining voice.   
  
Artemis handed the phone to Holly muttering "Foaly,"  
  
"Hello Foaly, long time no help," she snarled.   
  
"Hey Raven cut off our system devices…and plus it took forever to find out where you two were. Having fun with the mud-boy….ah more than ahem fun," said Foaly.   
  
"Screw you centaur! For your 411 Artemis and I have done nothing but look out for Raven…not to mention who possessed Tae…almost raped me the little freak did," said Holly.   
  
"Gah…our connection system is on emergency mode…so I can't really help…all I can tell you is she's heading for Japan," replied Foaly.   
  
"Whoa, whoa, hold on a second! How can you figure that out?" asked Holly.   
  
"I have my resources. Not to mention the fact that she's e-mailed me…that's how the emergency system thingie-mabobber went on," said Foaly.   
  
"Okay…so she wants us to come to her. If you can Foaly…track her down and contact us," said Holly.   
  
"Yeah I will if I-"the phone was cut off.   
  
"Dammit, the system shut-down on base," muttered Holly, giving the phone back to Artemis.   
  
"So? What did he say?" asked Artemis.  
  
"Raven's heading for Japan….another couple thousand miles. Whoopee, isn't this fun Artemis?!" exclaimed Holly sarcastically.   
  
Artemis rolled his eyes.   
  
"Why is she making us travel around the world?" he asked.   
  
"I have no idea, but I do know that when I find her she is so dead," said Holly.   
  
Artemis grinned.   
  
This was going down in history…Artemis Fowl and Holly Short…convicted of murderer to a violent, murdering, rapist, of a woman by the name of Raven.   
  
It was going to be all over the headlines underground.   
  
One thing he knew, he was getting some sleep on the plane. No more possessing people….please…  
  
(A/N: A VERY weird chapter…and once again I must warn you that there might be a lemon ahead…ponders…maybe the next chapter or two? Possibly longer…oh yea, Thank you so much for the reviews!!!!! 22 wow! I've found my niche. I've done anime fanfictions and they haven't made 22 reviews in such a short amount of time. BTW check out the Artemis/Holly shrine Mission Masterminds, it's just beginning where you can add Fanfictions, Fanart, and anything you want to IF you go upon the guidelines. ) 


	6. Chapter Six What Will You Do?

Another Fate, Another Mission, Another Destiny Dentri Tomiko  
  
Chapter....um...6? If I'm not right correct me!!! .  
  
((Author's Note: I finally got my PC back and hooked up, I don't have the story right infront of me so frogive me if my detials are a little bit....shaky and not they way the used to be!! Um...okay they were going to Japan to meet Ryoma Short who's Holly's cousin! Alright! Here we go!))  
  
They walked around the main-streets of Tokyo, which were of course crowded.  
  
"Now how they heck are we supposed to find Ryoma?" asked Artemis.  
  
"Trust me, we're the closest it gets to family. He's going to be K-Fighting. Man if Juliet didn't have such a crisis on her hands then we could've brought her along! She would've loved it," replied Holly.  
  
"I'm taking K-Fighting is something to do with somebody getting hurt," said Artemis.  
  
"Yeah, it's like a Streetfight...the law can't get in on it, but it isn't exactly legal either. Ryoma fights all the time, he's pretty much king of fighters," said Holly.  
  
"And you're bragging about that?" asked Artemis.  
  
"Hey, it's a good reputation Fowl, you need to learn to loosen up you know that?" answered Holly.  
  
"How can I loosen up when we're looking for an evil phycopath?" asked Artemis.  
  
"True, true, but all we can do is stay calm. If we don't then Raven will be on us like a crow," replied Holly.  
  
Artemis nodded.  
  
"Bulter got hurt because of her, she's not someone we can take on without back-up," he said.  
  
"I'll take her on and you watch. Raven is someone I knew, I may not have the magic to defeat her, but I do have power to get revenge," said Holly.  
  
Artemis looked startled, but soon recovered as they entered a building.  
  
A teenaged boy with black hair withblue streaks was fighting what seemed like a semi-wrestler.  
  
"Aw c'mon give me all of what you got!" exclaimed the boy.  
  
The wrestler made a punch, but the boy had dodged it perfectly.  
  
"What the-? You're going to defeat me by me dying laughing?" asked the boy kicking the dude in the head.  
  
The wrestler was down.  
  
"And Ryoma Short wins...again. Isn't that a surprise," exclaimed Holly.  
  
The boy turned around.  
  
"Holly! How you doing you midget!" exclaimed the boy who was obviousily Ryoma.  
  
"I'm not a midget! Now down to bussiness," said Holly as they walked off into the backstreets of Tokyo.  
  
"Bussiness?" asked Ryoma.  
  
"Raven Bussiness let's just say. We have to track her down before she causes anymore damage," answered Holly.  
  
"Before I answer that who's the sidekick? Your....boyfriend?" asked Ryoma.  
  
Holly smacked Ryoma in the back of the head.  
  
"AS IF!!!! Remeber Artemis Fowl, this is him. And don't you dare attack him Ryoma...he's helping us on our Raven issue," said Holly.  
  
Ryoma started laughing.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Holly, but you teaming up with someone you decribed as a no good lying smart but evil scumbag, is just funny. He's your rival ne?" he asked.  
  
"Anata baka," muttered Holly, proud of knowing quite a couple different lanuages.  
  
"I know what that means," muttered Ryoma.  
  
"You were supposed to,' said Holly.  
  
Artemis looked at the two who were bickering back and forth.  
  
"Now, have you seen Raven?" asked Holly.  
  
"Actually she........came by last week....and...killed....-" began Ryoma.  
  
Holly gasped.  
  
"She KILLED Keiko?" she asked.  
  
Ryoma nodded sadly.  
  
"Slit her throat right infront of me," he said.  
  
"Freaking useless, I bet you didn't even fight back!" screamed Holly.  
  
Ryoma staggered backwards from her yelling cousin.  
  
"I did, but she had a force feild," whispered Ryoma.  
  
Artemis stayed silent. It was best to....especially since somone close to Holly just died.  
  
"A force feild eh? We'll just see if that barrier lasts when I wring her neck out," muttered Holly.  
  
"Use logic Holly, we need back-up," said Artemis.  
  
Ryoma nodded.  
  
"My own cousin agrees with a criminal...that's just a beautiful relationship isn't that," said Holly darkly.  
  
Artemis sighed in annoyance.  
  
"Heh, ignore her. She's always fired up about something, Raven used to be her bestfriend so it's most definatly shot her in the heart," said Ryoma.  
  
Holly glared at her cousin.  
  
"Artemis Fowl doesn't need to know about my past affairs and who I was friends with Ryoma. He wouldn't understand half of it," sneered Holly.  
  
Ryoma sighed as they walked up a flight of stairs. Obviousily they were going to go to Ryoma's place.  
  
"We'll settle this over a cup of tea," he said, unlocking the door to his apartment.  
  
Artemis looked out the window seeing the city before him, way up high...it was about to be dark so the orangish sky with a purpish tent surrounding it was filled with city lights just coming on.  
  
"In a way I wish I lived here. Sadly I was placed on a different department when my family joined the LEP. My family was honored that I had become a top-ranker, but it meant I was to be more distant from my family," said Holly, looking out the window as well.  
  
Ryoma had disappeared off to make some tea and make some rice as well.  
  
"I'm sorry...I didn't know-" began Artemis.  
  
"You weren't supposed to know Artemis. My past should sorta be my bussiness. I know I've been keeping secrets, I know that. But the people I teamed up with, and was friends with all turned out bad or are still with me," said Holly.  
  
"We never know what the future brings Holly. What we do know is that life goes on no matter what. Until the end of the world comes we live and then we die," replied Artemis.  
  
Holly nodded.  
  
"I know, I wonder why we live alot. It's always the same every single day. We wake up to another morning and do the same boring things and then we go to sleep and do it all over again," she said.  
  
"True," said Artemis.  
  
"Say Artemis?" asked Holly.  
  
"Hm?" Artemis asked, glancing at her.  
  
"After this? Possibly in the near future....what do you plan to do?" asked Holly, looking at the sky.  
  
"Hmm...that's a question....I dunno really. I said I was going straight after the Eternity Code accident....but I felt empty. I guess it's where I didn't have the memories I had before. But even when I got them back by Mulch, I still felt empty. Father wasn't the same anymore, he regretted everything. Butler wasn't around as much as he used to be. Juliet would come home once every weeks to check up on me. I'd just live on the computer usually. It was the only thing to life. That and go to school, but as you know school isn't even a challenge," replied Artemis.  
  
Holly laughed.  
  
"Poor you," she said.  
  
"What about you?" shot Artemis.  
  
"I plan to reform so I can be with my family again. After I live to tell the tale.....at least I hope I do. I'll die trying to stop Raven," said Holly, her fist clentched.  
  
"Were you her friend?" asked Artemis.  
  
"Sadly yes.......Raven was my..........bestfriend. We had been friends since we were little.....six years old to be exact. Part of the stuff I told you was a lie. Once I was reformed to Recon Officer, I really didn't have time for my family nor my friends. Raven was really happy for me. She'd try to visit....soon she just came around Ryoma and Keiko and talked to them, but sadly they hadn't heard from me either since my reform. And....well..........the rest is the part in which...I wish I could change time," responded Holly, tears forming in her hazel eyes.  
  
"Change time?' asked Artemis.  
  
"Yea....she risked to soul so she could see me....and know how I was doing. If anything Raven's soul is dead and in hell for her sin. She sold her soul to a great power, maybe it was to get my attention. It was like a desperate cry for help....Once I found out that she went into a coma I was in tears, and what I felt when she recovered.....I visited her...Root wasn't too pleased with that now that I look back at it. Well, she was different. I tried hugging her, but she'd just push me away...like I was a stranger. I went back to my work, and before I knew it she'd murderer the innocent," replied Holly.  
  
Artemis looked out the window, not able to respond. There was not actually a response.  
  
"If I was there for her then......maybe she wouldn't have been such an idiot. It was a cry for help! And I didn't know until it was too late, and then...-then she sold her soul for me....silly little me! Before I knew it I had to go up against her yami," sobbed Holly, after that cussing in Japanese for her stupid mistake.  
  
"Watashi baka! Kuso!" she screamed.  
  
"Holly, I'm sorry...I really am," began Artemis.  
  
"Uh...is this a bad time?" asked Ryoma who had came back with three bowls of rice and some tea.  
  
Holly shook her head no wiping her tears away.  
  
"Let's eat!" she exclaimed trying to sound cheerful. It didn't help...her voice sounded hurt...  
  
Ryoma sat down eating and Artemis led Holly over to the table as well.  
  
They ate silently.  
  
Ryoma flicked on the TV watching some Japanese anime by the name of "Hikaru No Go".  
  
Holly watched the anime as well, a small laugh coming out of her every once in awhile.  
  
Artemis made note to take Japanese as another one of his many languages he needed to know.  
  
"Aie....I think I'm going to go to bed, it's already 11:00 PM," said Ryoma.  
  
Holly nodded.  
  
"Yoshi Ryoma," she replied.  
  
Artemis nodded.  
  
Ryoma bidded them both goodnight and told them if they needed anything to tell him...and if they wanted to eat then eat.  
  
Holly layed down on the floor stretching.  
  
"Feel like watching TV?" she asked, trying to get her mind off of her mission.  
  
"I'm going to see how Butler is doing," said Artemis.  
  
Holly nodded.  
  
"That's a good idea," she said as Artemis took out his cell phone.  
  
Artemis dialed up the number to Juliet's cell phone.  
  
"Artemis," whispered Juliet.  
  
"How's your brother?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Artemis....yesterday.....Dom's dead," sobbed out Juliet.  
  
((A/N: A bad ending place I know!!! Well be happy I'm back, plus if I got anything wrong forgive me as I said I'm off-line at the moment and my floppy-disk had the story in it..... and I never did find that floppy!!! EVIL! I've actually thought about doing fanart for this fanfic BUT I can't draw Artemis Fowl characters....it's so sad. . You're welcome to do fanart if you want to though!!!)) 


	7. Chapter 7 Chaos in Haven! Raven Appears!

**Chapter Seven**  
  
Artemis fell to the floor.  
  
"WHAT?!" he exclaimed in furry.  
  
"Raven's gone too far....kill her for me," said Juliet.  
  
"Come with us," hissed Artemis.  
  
"Are you sure Artemis, I might only be getting in the way," responded Juliet.  
  
"No, we need as much backup as possible," said Artemis.  
  
Juliet grinned even though Artemis couldn't see her.  
  
"I'm on it," she said.  
  
Artemis heard a click...Juliet hung up.  
  
He looked sadly at the floor, he had to restrain himself from crying.  
  
It wouldn't be good if he had an emotional clapse infront of Holly as he went back to find her asleep.  
  
Artemis sighed.  
  
Holly had too many worries on her hand, this travelling around the world stuff didn't help worth crap on a stick.  
  
The Euro-Trance music coming from the TV, cars....the cartoon on had something to do with cars...and a guy named Takumi and an old car...  
  
Artemis quietly watched to get his mind off of things....but it didn't help too much.  
  
The shriek of the cars woke up Holly, she jolted upward....only to laugh at her stupidity.  
  
"Just Initial D,' she muttered.  
  
"Initial D?" asked Artemis.  
  
"It's the anime you're watching you dope," muttered Holly yawning.  
  
She glanced at the clock....1:00 AM...  
  
"Yeesh, why are you still up?" asked Holly.  
  
"Um.....Juliet's coming over to help us in our mission," replied Artemis unevenly.  
  
"What about Butler?" asked Holly.  
  
"Um...Holly about that..." Artemis began, looking down to hide his eyes.  
  
"Don't tell me-" whispered Holly, stumbling backward.  
  
"Um....yes....Raven's done enough damage to kill him," replied Artemis.  
  
"Oh Artemis.....go home.......it's time for me to deal with Raven by myself," said Holly.  
  
Artemis' head shot up.  
  
"Holly, I can't....not with you alone like that," he said.  
  
"Artemis look at you.....you're distressed...just go on home...take care of Juilet for me," shot Holly.  
  
Artemis looked darkly at her.  
  
"Holly, I'm not leaving, you can glare daggers at me....hit me all you want..but I'm not going," he replied cooly.  
  
Holly rolled her hazel eyes in annoyance.  
  
"Your cousin was right, you always get fired up about something," commented Artemis.  
  
Holly glanced at him.  
  
"Ryoma always makes stupid comments," she muttered.  
  
Artemis smiled.  
  
"Those comments are quite true," he said, taking out his cell phone tossing it to her.  
  
Holly looked up at him.  
  
"Try to get Foaly," Artemis said.  
  
Holly dialed up.  
  
"Oh Holly! When you called the systems came back up!!! I'm so happy, I'm so worried! I don't know where Raven will strike next. There's been a complete melt down in Haven, people are panicking, half of our squad has been killed or kidnapped. I have a REALLY bad feeling that I'm next," said Foaly, who was obviousily shivering in fright.  
  
"Okay Foaly, just....um....do your breathing exercises!!! How's everyone else?" asked Holly.  
  
"Root's gone insane just to tell you now. We need some of that mud-people food...called Coffee? It keeps people up does it not?" responded Foaly.  
  
Holly suddered, if she went back to Haven it meant that she'd be caught in the mess down there, then there'd be noway of stopping Raven.  
  
"Alright, just hold tight. We're going to to destory as soon as possible," said Holly.  
  
The phone had cut off.  
  
"Artemis, wake up Ryoma, we're getting her tonight," said Holly, whirling around to face him.  
  
"Get some sleep Holly, wait until bright and early tomorrow. Human's have to sleep too," muttered Artemis laying down on the floor.  
  
Holly sighed,"Alright."  
  
She layed down pondering. Well didn't everyone ponder while they try to fall in a slumber?  
  
Just then the sound of shrieking and glass being broken filled the room.  
  
Holly and Artemis jolted upward running into Ryoma's room.  
  
There stood a black haired woman with lime green eyes that glowed, she was standing on the window seal Ryoma's blood covering her hands.  
  
"Raven....so you finally decided to save us the trouble and reveal yourself," said Holly darkly.  
  
_((Cliffie! It's not the last Chapter yet though!!!!!! So what do you think? It's a blood-thirsty plot..and romance will come sooner or later...it's the fact that I'm doing two fics at once.... Ack! I know I place too many anime stuff in there... Behold my obession people!!!!!! I sorta imagine Artemis Fowl cartoon based...it'd be nice if it was acted out but c'mon we all know that's a lot of money alot of graphics!! Sorry for my immaturity. I know my stories don't make sense at all, but BEHOLD I have more reviews on this fic than I do anime-based ones. I almost have 30 stories total...o.o' Well enough rambling! Ja ne! Sayonara! Whatever.....)_


	8. Chapter Eight Escape From Memory Halfbre...

**Chapter Eight**

Raven laughed.  
  
"I'm here to tell you that you might as well keep searching all around the world for me, you know what I want Holly," she said.  
  
Holly glared at Raven.  
  
"You'll _never_ get what you want. Artemis doesn't even know you slimeball," she sneered.  
  
Artemis gasped. What did Holly mean that he didn't know? More secrets is what he thought it came down to.  
  
Raven gave a smirk.  
  
"He'll know sooner or later his true fate," she said.  
  
Holly rolled her eyes.  
  
"You're really starting to tick me off, let me close that mouth for you," she said, a huge wave of energy coming into her hands.  
  
It blasted, only to find Raven still standing.  
  
"You've always been headstrong Holly, and now that your friend has betrayed you......what will you do?" asked Raven, her lime green eyes gleaming in the darkness.  
  
"You are **NOT** my friend, you aren't even Raven! You may look like her, sound like her...but you're not the Raven I know!" screamed Holly.  
  
"Escaping from memory Holly? You'll see soon that the new Raven is greater," said Raven.  
  
Just then Raven grabbed Artemis by the throat.  
  
"LET HIM GO! He shouldn't have any part of this Raven!" screamed Holly.  
  
"He has _everything_ to do with this Holly, he's the reason I came. He takes so much after Rionia....and still, he's nothing but a usless halfbreed," said Raven, smirking at the struggling Artemis.  
  
"Let him go Raven, he may be a halfbreed but he's gotten out of the tightest situations," said Holly.  
  
Artemis wanted to laugh, Holly was right, but at the moment his throat didn't allow him that luxury of that.  
  
'Am I going to die? Am I going to be this helpless? What's going on? What did they mean by halfbreed? What does Raven want with me?'  
  
A million question just stood there...  
  
Ryoma eyes were slightly opened, but he knew he couldn't go anything....he felt like such a traitor for not being able.  
  
Artemis' hand reached Raven's....trying to get her grasp to at least to loosen.  
  
Raven smirked.  
  
"You want me to let go of you boy? I will....after you suffer the most painful death," she said.  
  
Artemis closed his eyes, trying to figure out something....but nothing came.  
  
'But some how.....I feel like I'm going to win this all the sudden.' he thought.  
  
Artemis eyes shot open, sparks emitting from his hands.  
  
"Wha-" he whispered.  
  
Raven threw Artemis across the room.  
  
"Seems like you've came in contact with your magic Artemis, it's no fun killing you that way....but just for a little warning-" began Raven.  
  
She was fast Raven was.....fast enough to punch Holly without her noticing and make her fly into the wall.  
  
"Until we meet again halfbreed," said Raven disappearing.  
  
Artemis fell to the floor.....he needed to regain strength.....everything was becoming to blurry to see.  
Holly's hazel eyes opened, to see her cousin cleaning up the mess that was caused.  
  
"So sleeping beauty is up...," he said smiling.  
  
"Artemis, where is he?" asked Holly getting up off the floor.  
  
"He's still out cold, Raven got him pretty good," responded Ryoma.  
  
Holly sighed.  
  
This was practically choas now....she'd have to explain everything to Artemis when he woke up. Even it didn't make sense to Holly, but Foaly got her the detials....and obviousily Foaly himself understood the whole family connection.  
  
But what didn't make sense...is...was Artemis still Raven's child?

_**((A/N: Oh lordy, a bunch of explaining to do to you next chapter! It's twisted so PLEASE forgive me for a the screwy bloodrelations and stuffs..and we'll actually figure out how Artemis is as smart as he is...lol...sounds a bit stupid....but you'll see!!)) **_


	9. Chapter Nine Explainations Aino Senshi

**Chapter Nine**  
  
Holly went into the livingroom, Artemis asleep.  
  
"You know what Fowl? For a crimminal, you look innocent in your sleep," Holly whispered, sitting on the floor next to the couch in which Artemis was sleeping on.  
  
Holly sat there.  
  
"_Forgive_ me for not telling you in full detial....when you wake up.........I'll explain this whole mess Artemis. Forgive me," she said.  
  
Artemis' dark blue eyes opened.  
  
"Forgive you for what?" he asked.  
  
Holly staggered backward almost hitting her head into the coffee table.  
  
"God don't scare me like that!" she exclaimed.  
  
Artemis smiled.  
  
"I've frightened you on quite a couple occasions," he said.  
  
Holly calmed herself and sat next to him.  
  
"I guess I better explain what went on between Raven and I," she said.  
  
Artemis gasped.  
  
"Yes, please do!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Raven......had an affair with a ancestor of yours by the name of Rionia Fowl....Raven...was inlove with Rionia for a short time when she wanted to gain power. She thought Rionia was her everything. Until she got sick of him. Sadly they had a child....as you know Raven is a sorcerer, so what happened was that....Raven wanted rid of the child...because it was a Half-Breed in magic..a disgrace to her, since she was a full-blooded sorcereress. She tied Rionia up....and slit his throat....stabbed him in the heart...did everything to him. Then she carried they baby to the fireplace...and.....burnt the baby alive, then..left," responded Holly.  
  
"What does this have to do with me?" asked Artemis and for the first time in quite a while was slightly confused.  
  
"You Artemis, are a Reincarnation of that child...you are Lucifer.....that is your past name," said Holly.  
  
Artemis sat up, his breathing was shakey....  
  
"That's the devils-" he began.  
  
"Raven before she knew that her child was a halfbreed, wanted the child to take over the empire. She wanted her child named after the devil so the boy would be feared. The name that everyone shuddered at," said Holly.  
  
"But-I'm not-" began he.  
  
"No....Artemis you**_ ARE_** Artemis, you are yourself. And you can't help that your a halfbreeded magician. I feel really bad for not telling you sooner, but I couldn't bring myself up to it. You would might've changed. I can't make you be who you are....but you're a magician, that's why you're so smart. You intelligence is beyond a kid level because of the magic. I don't really care what Raven says, you're not Lucifer...your are Artemis Fowl The Second, and you're my partner in crime," said Holly, slightly laughing.  
  
Artemis sighed.  
  
"Holly, I really don't know what to say....I mean...I never knew I had magic in my veins.....Holly am I human?" he asked.  
  
"Um...you're a half-breed...you're human....but a very special type of human...you're not normal that's for sure," replied Holly.  
  
"Hmm...makes me think I could relate to the faries," said Artemis.  
  
"W-what do you mean Artemis?!" asked Holly.  
  
"I mean...I maybe wouldn't be as feared as much...plus I...might fall in love with a fairy...maybe," said Artemis.  
  
Holly blushed, stumbling backward.  
  
"Uh...yeah....just make sure they care," she said.  
  
"_Why_ are you so concerned about my love life?" asked Artemis.  
  
"I just don't want you hurt okay? Many people can be real jerks, and I've experienced that so many times that my heart sometimes has gone numb because it's been stabbed so many times. The deepest gash being when Raven sold her soul to that darkness. One day that icy cold knife will destory me," said Holly.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door.  
  
Ryoma came in the living room, only to find a teenaged girl...well...19 years old leaning against the doorway, her blonde hair was down...some strands were in tiny braids, green eye shadow covered her eye lids, her blue eyes gleaming.  
  
"Just who the heck are you?" asked Ryoma.  
  
"I'm here to see Artemis..and Holly," said the girl.  
  
Artemis jumped up to see if it was who he thought it was.  
  
"Ryoma it's Juilet! She's come to join us on our mission," he said.  
  
Ryoma quickly stepped aside.  
  
"Long time no speak Juliet," said Holly grinning.  
  
"So how have you two been? Getting along I hope...," said Juliet throwing her emerald backpack down on the floor.  
  
"How can we trust her?" asked Ryoma.  
  
"Who's the kid?" asked Juliet, glancing at Ryoma.  
  
Ryoma looked insulted.  
  
"This chick did **NOT** just call me a KID!" he exclaimed.  
  
"And you just so **_NOT_** called me a chick," said Juliet.  
  
"He's my cousin Ryoma, he's also helping with our mission," said Holly laughing.  
  
This was just rich....Ryoma and Juliet were getting a good start.  
  
Juliet smiled.  
  
"Juliet Butler," she said sweetly holding out her hand.  
  
Ryoma took it.  
  
"Ryoma Short, honored to meet a fighter such as yourself Jade Princess," he said grimmy.  
  
Artemis had to hold in his laugh. He'd be drop-kicked by both Ryoma and Juliet if he didn't watch out.  
  
Both Holly and Artemis had to go outside to balcony where the kitchen was, both cracked up laughing.  
  
"Oh my god! Did you see the look on Ryoma's face he look as though he was smacked!" exclaimed Holly, falling to the ground.  
  
Artemis looked down at Holly laughing as well.  
  
"Juliet seemed abit timid as well," he said, sitting down beside her.  
  
"Wow," began Holly, looking at the view before her.  
  
Shinjuku-ku, Tokyo-7:00 PM....it was beautiful as the sun setted before the city.  
  
"I bet you're going to stay here, just to look at the sun," said Artemis.  
  
"Yes, it's beautiful sight...you could write about and you could just imagine a crystal glass just making rainbows around the city...," said Holly.  
  
"You should be a writer," Artemis commented.  
  
"Feh, anyone can write Fowl! Even you, though it'd be on Theory Hypothisis or Logic on the History of the Faries and their Blood Lines, anyone can write when they put their heart into it Fowl, you just don't give up. Giving up is too easy and I should know," said Holly.  
  
Artemis smiled.  
  
"I've given up many times," he said.  
  
"The great Artemis Fowl The Second, giving up? Wow...," she said.  
  
"I've given up telling someone I loved them.....I've given up having a normal life....I've given up being human," said Artemis.  
  
"Don't be so depressed. Find it to be more oppertunities that your a magician...you've never been normal Artemis....and whoever you love...tell them. I can't stop you from that," said Holly, about to get up.  
  
Artemis grabbed her hand at that moment.  
  
"Holly, when the time is right," he said, standing up.  
  
He was trembling he brought Holly close to him, looking at the sunlight for a slight minute and then...his trembling lips berely...it was so soft...you had to be extremely awake to feel it...his trembling lips softly..lighty...touched Holly's.  
  
Holly gasped, as Artemis pushed her away.  
  
"I can't love somebody when I might place them in danger. You might be able to protect yourself...but Holly, I can't let you get hurt any longer, it's time for me to leave with Juliet...we'll be back soon after Raven is defeated," said Artemis.  
  
He was about to walk away when all the sudden he was punched in the head.  
  
"YOU JERK! You stole my first kiss and now you're leaving me you STUPID IDIOT! Leave for all I care! Go Ireland while you're at it. Just let ME take care of Raven!" screamed Holly, tears brimming at her hazel eyes.  
  
Artemis stagged up to face her.  
  
"Holly.....," he whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I want to fight with you," said Holly.  
  
Juliet and Ryoma came to check on them to see what the screaming was about.  
  
'Fine then Aino Senshi," said Artemis.  
  
_((A/N: What do you think? Was it good? Now time for a couple more chapters and the big ending will come!! Holly's first kiss! Buwahahaha! Poor Holly in fairy years she's like....One Hundered Something and still hasn't had a kiss...aww...well thanks to Artemis she does! That moment would be such a cute piccie! If only I had a scanner to show you my work on!! Once again if people want to do fanart for the ficcie they can!! Thank you all for the 49 Reviews!! Who knows after this fic I might have an even better one!!!!! Well until next chapter, Ja ne! Sayonara! ((BTW-Aino Senshi means Soilder of Love in Japanese...obviousily Artemis somehow knows the Japanese Sailor Moon song...:-P))_


	10. Chapter Ten Bored Nothing to DoSo Play G...

**Chapter Ten**  
  
_((I don't own X-Box...I do own a Console...and the Videogames Mentioned...but...you know what I mean...they all belong to their rightful owners.SF Rush, Streetfighter, and Dance Dance Revolution I don't own! I don't own Sega either! If I did there'd be more game consoles out...a XBox Millennium and it'd be Silver and Purple :-P)_

* * *

They had stayed up all night playing videogames. Artemis not exactly wanting to play. They were heading out for France tomorrow.....and they didn't exactly have anything to do so they ended playing videogames...  
  
"I beat you again," said Juliet, grinning madly.  
  
Ryoma's jaw was dropped.  
  
"NOBODY beats me at SanFransico Rush! NOBODY! I win all! Rematch!" he screamed.  
  
"Oma, would you just GIVE IT UP?! You've rematched Juliet 6 times already and eachtime she's smoked you off the road," said Holly boredly.  
  
"You don't have Dance Dance Revolution do you?" asked Juliet.  
  
"I'll get the dance floor," said Ryoma getting up off the floor.  
  
"First up is Artemis!" exclaimed Holly.  
  
"No, I can't dance anyway, what makes you think I can play DDR?" asked Artemis.  
  
"Aww, there's a first try for everything. You just follow the lights!" responded Holly.  
  
Juliet laughed.  
  
"Artemis hasn't been into Videogames since he was...Five Years Old," she said.  
  
Holly laughed.  
  
"Hey it was Sonic The Hedgehog!! I had a Sega Game Console, and I took advantage of playing any game I could!" exclaimed Artemis.  
  
Ryoma was back with the dance board as he hooked up the XBox to the dance floor.  
  
"Fine I'll dance if Artemis won't," said Holly, getting up off the floor.  
  
The music started, the fast paced trance music.  
  
Holly was fast with the lights, and it made it seem way too easy. Artemis knew better though. Holly just practiced alot.  
  
Juliet tried a couple times, and FINALLY Ryoma glanced at the clock.  
  
"Holy crap, it's 12:00 AM!" he exclaimed.  
  
Holly tripped from doing her 3rd round.  
  
"You gotta be kidding me," she said.  
  
Ryoma nodded.  
  
"The old saying goes my friends, time flies when you're having fun," said Artemis.  
  
"As if, you played one round Capcom VS. SNK, and I won by a long-shot," said Holly.  
  
"I'm just not good, especailly not with the character I was playing with," said Artemis shrugging.  
  
"Bision is the bad guy, he has advantages! I had Chun-Li AND Mai on the battle arena," said Holly.  
  
Artemis rolled his eyes.  
  
"Let's just go to sleep and forget I ever played the stupid game," he said.  
  
Juliet grinned,"Night you guys."  
  
She ran off into Ryoma's room, Ryoma yelling after Juliet for stealing his room.  
  
Holly sat down on the couch. They hadn't been alone since....  
  
Holly blushed.  
  
"So...," she mummured as Artemis turned off the lights so the could go to sleep.  
  
"Hm?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing....I guess I just feel a little uneven today!" said Holly.  
  
"Is it about this evening?" Artemis asked.  
  
The silence admitted that.  
  
"One little kiss? I wouldn't even call it a kiss...it was too light," said Artemis, sitting down next her.  
  
Two arms were placed around her, pulling her closer towards Artemis.  
  
Holly blushed, but relaxed, knowing Artemis was too afraid to even make a perverted move, he wasn't even cabable to even have that sort of mind was he? Holly couldn't imagine that.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" whispered Artemis, his lips blushing against her neck.  
  
"Truly, and honestly I don't know," replied Holly.  
  
Artemis laughed.  
  
"You know what's odd Holly?" he asked.  
  
"What Artemis, what could be more odd about our lives?" asked Holly.  
  
"That we've known eachother since I was 12...I'm...16 now...matured I guess...lost my memory once, got it back. And now I end up falling deeper and deeper in love with you," said Artemis.  
  
Holly laughed.  
  
"You kidnapped me you freak," she said betwen fits of laughter.  
  
"I could've done alot with you now that I think about it...what if I had you in chains...then I could do anything I wanted to with you," whispered Artemis.  
  
Holly shivered abit.  
  
"I didn't even know you then. And a 12 year old kid having his way with me isn't a pleasant thought," she said.  
  
Artemis smirked....  
  
"Yes it would've been mean of me to do that to such a beautiful creature wouldn't it?" he asked.  
  
"Artemis stop it, you're making me blush!" said Holly.  
  
"Aww, I need to see that..lemme just turn on the lights," said Artemis.  
  
"God no!" said Holly, sitting on Artemis' lap preventing him to move.  
  
More laughing from the couple.  
  
"We're like little kids you know that?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, but I still am a kid....sort of," said Artemis.  
  
"Feh, you were more of a kid when I met you," said Holly.  
  
"I still like the in chains idea," said Artemis.  
  
"You dominmatrix!" said Holly, lightly slapping Artemis' arm.  
  
"But I'm your dominmatix," added Artemis.  
  
"It wouldn't be fair, I want to have my way too," said Holly teasingly.  
  
"Hmm...we'll have to see about that won't we..but for right now," whispered Artemis, kissing at her neck.  
  
"What do you mean for now?" asked Holly.  
  
"If I got you pregenat while on the mission you wouldn't be able to fight Raven, so I can't exactly do that yet......but after this little affair with Raven," replied Artemis, he stroked her stomach seductively.  
  
Holly gasped.  
  
"But you're only-" began Holly.  
  
"I know I'm still a teenager, but I already have Millions...just Millions of dollars in the bank, I already know how to support myself...and our family," said Artemis.  
  
Holly blushed.  
  
"How many?" she asked.  
  
"Hmm...I don't know....it depends on if you can stand pain from the first child...," said Artemis.  
  
Holly licked at his neck. First time she actually made a move.  
  
"Hmm, I'm impatient," she said.  
  
"I know, I am too, I would right here and now....that or force Ryoma and Juliet out of the bedroom, but we still have to fight Raven, so we'll just have to wait a little bit longer," replied Artemis.  
  
Holly nodded and with that they fell asleep.  
  
((A/N: GAH!! Artemis WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY too OOC. Ack, well now you know he's 16....but hey who said Artemis couldn't grow up as well? Yes I know that there's been too many anime refferences...lol...I think did tell you I was doing a YuYu Hakusho fanfiction at the same time didn't I? If I didn't, then phooey on me, I am and that's MAYBE why I've been in such a HUGE anime mode. Yes, I am an anime-nerd...that's why people at school really, really, really, dispise me....o.o' They don't like me at all over that one reason. But please you guys, this is MY Fanfiction, I try to take advice and flames..at the same time, and it makes me try harder, yes of course, but please all of you. This is my fanfiction, and the plot I'm not going to change. I might just turn off alot of readers right here and now, but I want the freedom of what I want to do. Thank you for reading.))


	11. Chapter Eleven Revenge for the One You L...

**Chapter Eleven**

****  
  
They woke up early only to find Artemis gone.....  
  
"ARTEMIS? Where the _heck _is he?!" exclaimed Holly, looking around the apartment.  
  
There wasn't even a note.  
  
Juliet and Ryoma searched frantically.  
  
"I can't find him," said Ryoma.  
  
"He didn't-" began Holly.  
  
"He could've....possibly," said Juliet.  
  
Holly let in a sharp breath.  
  
"That **idiot**," she whispered.  
  
Holly was unable to speak..something told her that Artemis went after her...and that...something really bad was about to happen.  
  
Just then Juliet's cellphone went on.  
  
Foaly came up on the line.  
  
"Artemis! He's went after her!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I'm AWARE that he went after Raven, did he send you a message?" asked Holly.  
  
"No, Raven's lured him with his mother Angeline," said Foaly.  
  
Holly gasped.  
  
"No time to talk Foaly, I know the system's went on, but tell me where the heck is the kid?" asked Ryoma.  
  
"He's in Osaka," said Foaly.  
  
"Osaka Japan?" asked Ryoma.  
  
"Correct," said Foaly.  
  
The cell phone flickered off, showing a map.  
  
"She's luring us, but I don't care she's got Artemis!" said Holly, grabbing out her gun and a couple other weapons, hiding them of a black cloak.  
  
Juliet loaded up a gun...a metal sword around her waist...Ryoma taking out some of the unknown or illegal LEP Weapons along with a Katana.  
  
"C'mon you guys, this is a house party we can't relate to," said Juliet as they ran out the door.  
  
Artemis went up the elevator loading his gun...he had actually brought quite a stash of weaponry with him.  
  
The elevator opened, he ducked almost getting shot at, Artemis fired and then there was silence.  
  
Artemis ran down the golden lit halls pondering on how this situation was to be handled.  
  
'She's got mother...and obviousily is luring me, but I have to save her. I won't let her kill my mom!' said Artemis, punching a coule people out as he went.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Raven stood up taking out her metal sword, grinning.  
  
"So the fun begins Artemis Fowl," she hissed.  
  
The doors burst open to reveal Artemis, slightly bloody, but living.  
  
"So you made it _Halfbreed_, I'm impressed," said Raven smirking.  
  
"Where is Angeline?" asked Artemis.  
  
"Oh she's with me Fowl, but I already desolved her soul into nothingless," said Raven pointing to the woman beside her, that was out cold.  
  
"Mother!" exclaimed Artemis, running over to his mother only to be stop by a barrier throwing him against the stone walls of the bulding.  
  
Raven chuckled ammused.  
  
"You're still useless," she said.  
  
Artemis got up glaring daggers.  
  
"Why must you kill people?" he sneered.  
  
"Because, anyone who's involved with my doings....if they betray they die, if they're involed they eventually die. All of Haven should be dead soon with the lack of energy underground...everything is in a complete meltdown.....nobody can live without energy. Sadly the LEP Energy system is down, and dear old Foaly can't get the system back up until I command it so," said Raven.  
  
"Why involve all of Haven?" asked Artemis.  
  
"I didn't want a bunch of little elves trying to kill me when all I needed was you and Holly," responded.  
  
"Monster," muttered Artemis.  
  
"Come a fight me Master Fowl, or face sudden death," said Raven, sparks shooting out from her hands.  
  
Raven stepped through her own forcefeild.  
  
A blow was recived at Artemis' head, but he dodged quickly, rolling on the ground.  
  
"You'll soon learn to submit," said Raven, a huge fist of energy emitting from her hands.  
  
Artemis consontrated.  
  
'If I am a magician I should be able to beat her.' he thought as gold sparks shot up in the air.  
  
"If you want to play Tennis Raven, I'll give you Tennis," said Artemis, fighting of the energy making the glass from all the windows shoot out from the building.  
  
Holy, Ryoma, and Juliet had practically jetted to the location.  
  
"Oh Kami!" exclaimed Ryoma as glass shot out from the high bulding.  
  
"**_Kuso_**!" screamed Holly, running inside.  
  
Juliet and Ryoma running beside her, only to find a couple of lood people on the floor and some guarding still armed.  
  
"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Juliet.  
  
Ryoma nodded taking out his gun, Juliet doing the same.  
  
"Go Holly! Save Artemis!" exclaimed Juliet as she fought off various armies of people.  
  
Holly ran down the halls, having to shoot someone every now and then.  
  
A huge bang emitting from the flooring every now and then...and rumbles from the distance where Artemis and Raven were battling.  
  
'Hold on Artemis...fight her off just a little bit longer.' thought Holly.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Holly burst in the double doors only to find Artemis on the ground, Raven laughing in triumph.  
  
"Artemis!" exclaimed Holly.  
  
"Don't waste your time on a dead body Holly," said Raven, her lime green eyes gleaming.  
  
"**YOU! I'LL KILL YOU**!" screamed Holly, taking out her gun.  
  
"Fine Holly, let's finish this," said Raven, taking out her sword.  
  
((A/N: **_DON'T _**kill me! ducks cover head Some people actually know the ending I gave some certian readers some spoilers. You'll be surprised by how this ends actually. The story's turned out completely different then I planned. There might be one or two more chapters to this fanfiction and then it ends. Thank you all for the reviews, it what helps me continue this Fic, and it's the most reviews I've gotten on ANY of my fanfictions, so **_THANK YOU GUYS_** so much!!!!!!!!!! I love you people! You're so good to me!!!! I will have a couple more Artemis Fowl fics after this just as well, and it's to make up for the lack of time and the the long wait when I lost my floppy-disk... That was such an evil time wasn't it? I also changed from a Laptop to a PC....even a WORSE change since the Original Version on the ficcie was on the Laptop.... . excuse me for the delays. Anyways UNTIL next chapter! Ja ne! '))


	12. Chapter 12 One Last Kiss Until Death

**Chapter 12**

****   
  
Holly whipped her gun out, and there went the bloody battle.  
  
'She has to be bluffing, Artemis is merely knocked out. Raven's an idiot to think I'd actually fall for it.' thought Holly.  
  
She kept trying to convice herself that Artemis wasn't dead, that he was merely knocked out or exausted.  
  
Raven had flug Holly to the ground, Holly jumping back up, threw a dagger at Raven who merely caught it with her teeth, and threw it at Artemis.  
  
"Wha.." began Holly.  
  
"I wasn't lying when I said that he was dead," responded Raven smirking.  
  
Holly have her a glare that would've sent another person running the other way.  
  
Raven dashed fast...er sword clashing with Holly's gun.  
  
The scrape of metal hitting against one another sounded through the night, both of them travelling backwards.  
  
Holly shot at Raven only to find the bullet shot in half.  
  
Both the gun and sword clashed again....sending both weapons in the air.  
  
Raven grabbed the gun, Holly twirling Raven's sword expertly in her hands.  
  
"This ends!" said Holly, as the cut through the gun.  
  
Raven jumped backwards, as a storm hit Japan. Lightening flashed through the windows, a rumble of thunder making death threats within the violent night.  
  
The air was thick with blood, and it almost made Holly sick to her stomach.  
  
Purple flashed through Raven's hands, lightening clashing with it.  
  
Holly got into her stands, silverish sparks emmitting.  
  
'I'm not submitting...not now!' thought Holly.  
  
Both purple and silver clashed....sending wind...just then gold hit in with both powerful forces of magic....  
  
Holly was sent backwards....the high bulding was a about to fall down..  
  
Raven stoof there bloody, soaked in her own blood...her lime green eyes turned purple.  
  
"H-Holly?" asked a voice.  
  
Holly's hazel eyes went wide.  
  
"Raven?" she asked, as stones fell.  
  
"Thank you for freeing me.....I feel stupid...try to save your friend try to....he's the one that saved us all," said Raven, who was glancing at Artemis who was on hands and knees...  
  
Holly nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there," she said, picking up Artemis.  
  
Raven smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry for submitting," she said.  
  
"You couldn't help it...you were lonely," repiled Holly, her back turned to her friend.  
  
The building was about to break.....Raven stumbled backward.  
  
"HURRY GET OUT OF HERE!" she screamed.  
  
Holly looked back her friend.  
  
"Gomen Raven," she whispered running down the halls.  
  
Juliet and Ryoma were stumbling ahead of them.  
  
They ran as the bulding caught fire....Ryoma got in his car...gunning it.  
  
They drove through a near by alleyway...all of them hitting the floor of the car as dust from the bulding...everything hit that dark blue car, Holly could hear glass being shattered from the car windows hitting her on the back as Artemis lay below her in her arms.  
  
Finally about after like it seems, hours all was clear....Ryoma gunned the car back to Shinjuku-Ku before the police arrived to suspect them.  
  
Artemis was bloody, not breathing at Holly hoped.  
  
His blue eyes opened when they tried to heal his cuts....he had been knocked out for five days...Holly staying by his bedside the whole time..  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered, his hand lightly grabbing Holly's.  
  
Holly's eyes brimmed with tears.  
  
"No need to be sorry you idiot, Raven turned back to her old self...but died for us all," she said.  
  
Artemis let out a little laugh.  
  
"That's what friends do Holly, they....they die for eachother," he said softly.  
  
"Artemis are you okay?" asked Holly.  
  
Artemis smiled...shaking his head.  
  
"I can't exactly breathe Holly....I had to say goodbye before I departed my body though," he responded.  
  
"No...Artemis...NO!" exclaimed Holly, her crystal tears falling.  
  
"Kiss me, one last time," said Artemis.  
  
Holly trembled.  
  
"I wish there was....was someway..," she began.  
  
Artemis' eyes closed, and Holly quickly kissed him before...she felt no pluse...no heartbeat.  
  
Holly cried....cried until she had no more tears..  
  
Juliet and Ryoma wondered what was wrong....Holly's look...her crying told them...  
  
"Oh no..." whispered Juliet, falling to her knees.

Ryoma looked hurt....he looked at his cousin who was sobbing...she had lost tears but her heart had shattered...after this she'd be no more than an empty shell.  
  
"How many lifes have we lost because of this?" Juliet whispered to herself.

* * *

_((A/N: There will be ONE more chapter before this story ends. So DON"T miss it....it actually turns out to be a bittersweet ending....;; I'm crying...I really didn't want to kill off Artemis! I know people have done it before, but I knew you wouldn't expect such a ending from such a upbeat story. I know all of you hate me....but READ the last chapter and you might not hate me as much......TRUST me Artemis doesn't exactly...FULLY die...BTW-I've made a soundtrack for the fic....3 songs by Ayumi Hamasaki, 1 By Dream ((Japanese Band no the English One)), Maaya Sakamoto-Gravity ((It reminded me so much of the whole series)), Moulann Chang's Stressed Out ((check out her it's something like that...or just search for information online, she's such an amazing singer.)), BWitched-To You I Belong...((YEEK! The song I definately HAD to have in the fic...It was practically the first song for the soundtrack and based on Holly and Artemis!!!)), Evanescence-Eternal ((I LOVE EVANESCENCE! It was a computer like song so it reminded me of Artemis sort in a way...)) I based the songs on like....a TV Verison or something..I imagine Artemis Fowl being an anime...I know you guys think I'm absolutely CRAZY...and I am an anime geek...you people might not be but I am...o.o' -.- I had 2 Beginning Themes for the Series...We'll Be Young Forever and Ayumi Hamasaki's Surreal...Ending Theme's were Japanese...XX Maaya Sakamoto-Gravity ((I know it's the Wolf's Rain theme but it reminded me so much of the story!!!)) Dream Sincerely ((Hikaru No Go ED Theme...I'm such a terrible person...but in my mind...if you could see it you'd find the song and the images for it beautiful...like Holly sitting at a sparking lake sitting at edge...looking at the clouds...then like Artemis like...at his manor stand at his balcony where his room is at...looking at Stars just shooting by...the Juliet having headphones on...in her all pink and white room laying on her bed like she's deep in thought...I actually find the ending images to it really beautiful)).....Ayumi Hamasaki's Free And Easy ((The final and 3rd Ending theme for Another Fate, Another Mission, Another Destiny...and it wasn't in an anime...that I'm aware of anyway!!! It was an absolutely perfect image of Holly, Artemis, Juliet, Ryoma, and a couple other people in the fic surrounded by flames, and then, and then Ryoma walking through the streets of Tokyo....the Holly and Raven fight....just a little bit of it...and then Artemis just walking through the ground of his essate......it was actually odd. There was also like star glittering in the middle part and it hand Raven surrounded by this....black dragon...)) I really should save my notes for the end shouldn't I? But I must tell you about my ideas...all of those AREN'T drawn out...I'm not that good at drawing anime characters... Until next Chappie Sayonara)) _


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

_**been a long road to follow **_

_**been there and gone tomorrow**_

_**without saying goodbye to yesterday**_

**__**  
  
Holly had a quiet life since Artemis' death. Everything had turned out different than what she had hoped for. It had been four years since Artemis' death...and Holly would cry very often. Juliet stayed home...took care of the manor....which was quiet...Artemis Fowl Senior was never home....devistated by the loss of his wife Angeline who died because of the Dark Side of Raven....

Juliet had to lie and say that Artemis and Angeline died in a car accident. Ryoma often visted Juliet...making sure she was okay...both Juliet and Ryoma tried to leave the past behind them and move on. Koki had been placed in jail by the LEP...Foaly was the one who figured out that she was working for Raven....

As for Raven...she died within the clapse of the building the night pf the battle. Victoria had committed suicide thinking that she had "lured" both Artemis and Holly into a trap. Tae had been questioned for the LEP, abut had been arrested for some...odd unknown reason. Holly had quit the LEP, that would've happened with Artemis alive or not. LEP brought back too many memories, Root was slightly disappointed that thier best officer resigned. Holly sat on a park bench to think..  
  
_**are the memories I hold still valid?**_

_**or have the tears deluded them?  
**_  
Memories flooded back to her, she remembered every single moment.  
Every living moment. She remembered when Artemis kidnapped her, when the travelled to Russia together...the Jon Spiro accident...when Artemis got his memories back. The mission....the mission around the world. It was like a little bit of the good Raven spoke through...telling them to enjoy their times together before it all ended.  
  
**_maybe this time tomorrow the rain will cease to follow _**

**_and the mist will fade into one more today_**  
  
Through everything they had been through the best of times were on their last mission.  
Juliet remembered as she walked out onto the manor's lonely grounds a broom in one hand as she looks at the sakura trees that rustled in the wind.  
It was different now, and Juliet moved on a while ago, but Holly hadn't moved on. She had kept place. Ryoma sat there.  
  
"What are you thinking about Juliet?" he asked.  
  
"Artemis," she replied shortly.  
  
"Why so?" asked Ryoma.  
  
"In a way, I feel as though he's still here....something just tells me," responded Juliet.  
  
Ryoma smiled.  
  
"Maybe he is..the clever kid," he said.  
  
_**something somewhere out there keeps calling am I going home?**_

**__**__

will I hear someone singing solace to the silent moon?

zero gravity what's it like?  
  
Holly sighed about to get up when a small blue ball landed at her feet. Holly glanced up to find a small boy, maybe about only five years old standing infront of her. His blue eyes gleamed within that spring day, his raven black hair dancing in the wind, he laughed at her.  
  
"My I have my ball back?" he asked.  
  
Holly smiled, tears threatened to fall down...he looked so tiny...what Artemis might've looked like when he was younger.  
  
"Sure," she said, lightly tapping the ball so it rolled to the little boy's feet.  
  
"Thank you, want to play?" asked the boy.  
  
Holly smiled. What harm would it do?  
She kicked the ball and the five year old kid kicked it back. Both finally sat down.  
  
"I didn't get a name," said Holly, grinning sweetly.  
  
"It's Artemis," replied the little boy.

**_am I alone?_**

**_is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet _**

**_still the road keeps on telling me to go on_**

**__**  
  
Holly gasped. Could it be?  
  
"My name's Holly," she said.  
  
Artemis smiled.  
  
"It's pretty," the little boy commented.  
  
Holly almost felt like crying.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
  
Raven had used magic to reincarnated Artemis again, but Artemis would be so much younger than Holly, not old enough to love her....never could they have kids. Holly smiled...that didn't matter anymore, as long as Artemis was alive. Holly had a feeling that fate and destiny both together, had brought her down this path. Holly and Artemis weren't meant to love....Raven made sure of that. It might've been different if Artemis were her age, but Artemis wasn't....they might've brought the faries and the people back together at peace. Holly looked up at the sky, Artemis was going to be different than the mastermind he was actually to be....but that would be good, to actually start over. Artemis had a troubled life...this time Holly would make sure it would actually turn out right, that she'd be there for him... The little boy, by the name of Artemis fell asleep on Holly's arm...and within that, both of them lived together...stood by eachother, through Artemis' childhood. It was something that Holly never had....but she would be happy, for eternity...  
  
**_something is pulling me _**

**_I feel the gravity of it all -Maaya Sakamoto and Yoko Kanno-Gravity_**

_**

* * *

**  
((A/N: I FINISHED IT! What do you think? Artemis didn't exactly die, I didn't have the heart to eternally just...kill him off. The song that you listened to was the 1st Ending Theme called Gravity, and it was Yoko Kanno and Maaya Sakamoto, it's such a beautiful song, and I thought it was actually a good song. It was like Holly asking how far would her journey in life take her, and would she be all alone doing it? That she'd just have to wait until tomorrow. If you want the song I could possibly e-mail the MP3 to you maybe...if I still have it on my e-mail file...' Now for my thank you's and endlessly long notes, if you click the next button you'll find the Story Notes, Soundtrack, and Thank Yous.))_


	14. Misc Thank Yous, Soundtrack, and Author'...

**Misc Stuff For The Story**  
  
_Soundtrack-_  
  
1.Trance- We'll Be Young Forever (1st Beginning)

2.Ayumi Hamasaki- Surreal (2nd Beginning)

3.Evanescence- Eternal 4.Moulann Chang- Stressed Out 5.Ayumi Hamasaki- Connected

6.Dream- Get Over It

7.Yoko Kanno- Call Me, Call Me

8.BWitched- To You I Belong

9.Maaya Sakamoto and Yoko Kanno-Gravity ((1st Ending)

10.Dream- Sincerely ((2nd Ending)

11. Ayumi Hamasaki- Free and Easy ((3rd Ending))

* * *

**Thank Yous**  
  
I want to thank my readers first and foremost. The story was randomness at first, Elaine who was very supportive, we're both bookworms, and she slightly helped me with my finale!!! Mew, who reviewed alot, she was just a very fun person to talk to, and she had this huge anime obession, it's so good to find someone who had something in common with you, don't you think? Bethany who started reading the Artemis Fowl series, but she most definately helped me a little bit, I sorta let her and alot of people down by killing off Artemis. ' ack! The many reviwers that I haven't mentioned, **_GOMEN_** ((sorry))!!!! All you reviewers just **ROCKED**, I love you guys for reviewing. It just made me came up with millions of idea..yea I was helped too...' I will admit...but still...some ideas were randomness thank you for putting up with me!! Tandra who listened to my many ideas...XX Myself sorta...for actually not discontinuing...I actually thought about it many times before, but after I changed from the Labtop to my PC I actually started back up with a whole new twist!  
  
**Author's Notes-**  
  
The series started randomly in the beginning of summer of 2004 out of bordem on a floppy-disk that I never found. I hadn't read the Eternity Code yet, but when I did I made some "adjustments" to the damage I caused. And it might've been some very screwy adjustments I must say! But people actually dealt with me. I started reading other people's fics....one off the bat that I can just insantly think of is being Folly...it was one of my very first Artemis Fowl fanfictions I ever read... That and a couple one-shots. Traveling around the world....what I fun thing to do! Koki, Victoria, you know all the OCs weren't actually based on anyone....they were just there. 

Ryoma is my favorite out of my all my OCs in Another Fate, Another Mission, Another Destiny... He just reminded me of what I would have if it had to be an older brother. Sadly I have two younger brothers, so that means I have to do everything first...and then them, it makes me feel a little bit brave. I wanted Holly to have asome realitives, I didn't want her to be alone. How faires were out above ground? I've gotten this question alot, LEP sends certain faries/creatures out to spy on the humans, just to make sure that they don't figure out about them and start attacking them.

Why can everyone do that? It'd get too suspicious. The Shorts are actually good at keeping their mouths shut, but Holly sorta went on a high position. I'm glad I did the fanfiction before the Fourth Book of Artemis Fowl comes...then I would REALLY have to change just the whole plot after I already had finished it. Yes there is a Fourth Book, um...I forgot what it was called...I just know Opal Koboi is back for revenge in this one and Artemis has no clue what's going on!!!! LoL! That's going to be fun.  
  
I imagined Artemis Fowl more of an anime...it seems weird yes, but I loved the idea of it being one. I can't exacly imagine real life people doing it....I will know when the movie comes out, but until then my anime-like images stay in the head. I've actually attempted to draw Holly, and it didn't turn out as well as planned...XX Ack! It's so terrible!! I love a picture of Blu that I did for Wolf's Rain fanart ((for any of you who have seen Wolf's Rain)) and made Blu's hair shorter than it's supposed to be it was to her ears...((It was supposed to be Kiba at first)) but I have an urge to make BLU turn into HOLLY! LOL!

I really didn't mean to kill of Artemis, but nobody's actually tried it have they? I think it'd be weird if I turned out to be the first....o.o' That's just a scary thought. You guys review and that's how I pay you back. I am TOO cruel!!!!!!! I promise the next Artemis Fowl fic I do won't be as depressing!!!!! Actually I'm finding an idea I have, quite twisted. LoL! I'm crazy. But I did bring Artemis back...sorta. I guess you can say that. Raven reminded me of Bakura from Yu-Gi-Oh did you see that? Ryou can't help that he's possessed by his Yami....and alot of people blame Ryou for Yami Bakura's actions!!! Of course Raven sold her 's a little ball of light...that little ball of light is dangerous people!!!!! Raven wasn't so bad, she brought back Artemis with the magic she had left...  
  
I cried when I killed off Artemis, it was even just....too cruel for me. I've never killed off a main-character people......Asmera yes, but that was for a short while....and Artemis changes completely when he comes back to Holly, so that really hurts deep down! See I'm not mean!!!!! I'm very, very, very soft hearted and you'll find that out from my friends that I'm not an evil phsycopath who likes tourturing living things physically and emotionally.  
  
I understand that half the soundtrack I did is in Japanese. It's all I listen to is J-Pop, the American music is the same thing now. It's all about sex, drugs, your ex-girlfriend or vise versa, getting what you want...you know..it's all meaningless. So I've found Japanese music beautiful, most of the lyrics are very meaningful, especially Ayumi Hamasaki's, she's an absolutely beautiful preformer. The Japanese Holly Short! LOL!

I shouldn't compare Japanese Celebs to book characters, it's just wrong. It's just voice that makes sense..lol...I told you I'm crazy!!!!!! Moulann Chang is very meaningful as well, and I love her music just as well as Ayumi Hamasaki. Maaya Sakamoto was really good too, I love her music just as well, you guys should check Ayu, Moulann, and Maaya out, they're some of my favorites! Music is a way of life as I say. It gives people a soul if it's done right. Maybe more singers and songwriters should think about you know that? But anyways, until my next Artemis Fowl Fanfiction, Ja ne! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Off to more writing!  
  
Dentri Tomiko


End file.
